dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King's Fiery Clothes
The King's Fiery Clothes 'is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. In it, we play as Giselle, whom innocent desire to help the aging King of Egeskov would lead to its destruction and the creation of the Garden. This bonus game is based on the Hans Christian Andersen fairytale, The Emperor's New Clothes, with elements of the Brothers Grimm's fairy tale The Old Man Made Young Again . Prologue Grandma, where have you gone? Why did you leave me all by myself? These questions have haunted me since the day you left ... You warned me that anger corrodes the mind and grief withers the heart. Is that why you left me? Was I not ready? Do I have my own path to follow? I realized I could use the magic you taught me to help others, just as you did. So I left our lonely forest to visit the village you once showed me, only to find it desolate ... deserted ... I shall speak to King Oberon, the ruler of this kingdom. He summoned us before, but you were quite busy. Perhaps I could use the magic you bestowed upon these matches to help him save his kingdom? Plot '''WARNING: This section contains massive spoilers!'' The game starts several years before the events of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise, not long after the Forest Witch disappeared. Heartbroken and confused, Giselle comes to the conclusion that her grandmother disappeared because of the immense anger and sadness in the world. So, with her knowledge in magic, Giselle thinks of making King Oberon happy with the matchsticks the Forest Witch has left behind in hopes of saving his kingdom and bringing her grandmother back. Giselle journeys to Egeskov, but the town has fallen into decay and the few townsfolk who remain will not talk to her. She enters the castle to find the king, but he has hidden behind a glass door, not wanting to be seen. Once she unlocks the door, the old king came out. He recognized her and yearns to be youthful again. Giselle explains that she wants to make him happy, planning to use illusions. Meeting him in the Castle Hallways, she repairs the broken mirror before light it with the match to change King Oberon's reflection to his former youth. The king was delighted but wondered if the illusion can fool everyone and not just the mirror. Adding more matches, made the king look young again, even from her perceptive. Elated, the king orders for a parade to show off his beauty, believing that the people will return and his kingdom will flourish again. Meeting with the king later, he ordered Giselle to make the fire bigger to attract his people back to Egeskov. She got the pipes to work again and it sprays gasoline to make the fire larger. However, seeing that it was only the king's happiness that was fulfilled, Giselle realized that his desire only benefits himself and not everyone else. Completely convinced that her grandmother has left, she plans to make a world where everyone can live happy with their wishes coming true. The destruction of the kingdom eventually leads to the creation of the Garden. Epilogue One person's wish may not even benefit anyone else. It may even bring destruction. Grandma always said that grief and hatred devour your heart. And there's too many grief and hatred in the living world. That's why Grandma left. If only everyone could live in a world where their wishes come true ... If sleeping brings you happiness, then it doesn't matter if the world is just a dream. Parables The King's New Clothes A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Fire of Youth Long ago, when gods and goddesses lived close to mortals, magic and miracles could be witnessed by human eyes. A fire god disguised as a human man walked down to a human village. The fire god stopped one evening at a smith's house and received free shelter. During a cold winter night, a poor beggar pressed hard by the passage of time came to the smith's house and begged for alms. The Smith invited the beggar to come inside. They sat by the fire to warm their bones. The beggar murmured that if he were young he would be able to win his own bread. The Smith prayed to the fire, hoping to cure the beggar's tormented mind. The fire god, sitting to one side, listened to every word said by the two men. He approached them with a mischievous smile and said, "Smith, lend me the fire, and put on more coals for me." The smith was dismayed by the stranger's commands, but he didn't refuse. The Smith added coal to the fire and blew the bellows vigorously. When the coal fire sparked up large and high, the fire god pushed the old beggar into the fire! More surprisingly, the beggar was still alive. After that, the fire god placed the glowing old man into a tub of water, letting the man cool down carefully. Not a moment later, the little man sprang out nimbly, looking rejuvenated and healthy, as if he were not a day over twenty! Finally, the Smith realized that it was a miracle granted from the fire god. He kept the magic fire burning in a shrine, guarded by his descendants. The "Fire of Youth" legend has been passed down over the centuries and claims that the fire can restore youth to anyone, and it still burns brightly to this day. Connections * We play as Giselle, the secondary antagonist of The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. * We see King Oberon, who was seen depicted and mentioned many times in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Gallery Screenshots= DP15 bonus.png|Alone in the hut Giselle_wonders.jpg|Wondering if we have a path to follow Giselle_sets_off.jpg|Setting off for Egeskov Egeskov Kingdom heyday.jpg|The townspeople won't come out TKFC Castle Hallway.jpg|Entering the silent castle King Oberon an old man.jpg|The King is old! Giselle_casts_illusion_spell_on_mirror.jpg|Casting an illusion spell on the King's mirror Spell_works_on_mirror.jpg|The spell works! King Oberon profile image.jpg|Through an illusion, King Oberon appears young again Preparing_the_stage.jpg|Setting the stage for the King's parade King_On_Fire.jpg|The King is on fire! Giselle's_wish_failed.jpg|Reflecting on a failed wish |-|Hidden Object Puzzle Scenes= MatchGirl HOP7.jpg|HOP 1 (Town Plaza) MatchGirl_HOP11.jpg|HOP 2 (Balcony) MatchGirl HOP10.jpg|HOP 3 (Bedroom) MatchGirl_HOP12.jpg|HOP 4 (Starlight Lane) |-|Other Images= DarkParables_TheMatchGirlsLostParadise_CE 2018-11-08 10-19-23-281.jpg|Teaser screen DP15_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg|King Oberon wallpaper The King's New Clothes Parable Image.jpg|"The King's New Clothes" Parable image Fire of Youth Parable Image.jpg|"Fire of Youth" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Bonus Games Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes